Social networking platforms allow people to connect with other people who have at least a common interest. The vast growth in mobile technology has increased the popularity of social networking platforms by allowing people to chat with their friends anytime and from anywhere. An activity stream is a list of recent activities performed by one or more users. The implementation of an activity stream is commonly found in social networking platforms. An example is the news feed of Facebook®.
Though activity streams arise from social networking platforms, nowadays they have also become common in enterprise social networks. The implementation of an activity stream in an enterprise social network allows online interaction among the enterprise's employees. Furthermore, such implementation provides a cross-enterprise communication platform that enables a constant update of the enterprise's latest news.
In large enterprises, employees are typically required to interface with several activity streams where each activity stream usually displays information received from a different source. Such activity streams are commonly swamped with content that is often irrelevant to a user. As a result, enterprise social networks are inefficient tools for most employees trying to extract relevant information therefrom.
It would be therefore advantageous to provide a solution by providing a unified activity stream that displays information from several sources.